


Proper Discipline

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genital Piercing, Licking, Oral Sex, Piercings, Roleplay, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, School, School Uniforms, Sexual Content, Spanking, Tattoos, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining discipline among one's students is the most vital duty of a teacher, particularly when a wanton, rebellious girl like Rose attempts to corrupt her sweet, innocent friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Discipline

Rose and Kanaya sat down on the hard wooden chairs facing Porrim, who leaned against her desk, a wooden ruler in her hand. She spoke to them in a voice full of teacherly concern for students who were on the Wrong Track.

“Well girls, I suppose you know why I've asked you here?”

They nodded uncertainly and flashed small, mischievous grins at each other.

“It is no laughing matter. You two are the most unruly, disruptive students I have ever had the displeasure of teaching.” Rose and Kanaya contrived to look chastened, but Porrim continued. “You are perpetually whispering to and touching each other in class, and your appearance is shameful. Do you both know the dress code?”

“Yes, Ms. Maryam,” they mumbled.

“Then you know how long skirts must be?”

“No shorter than ten centimetres above the knee, Ms. Maryam,” went their chant, then Kanaya protested, “But Miss, my skirt is fine!”

“We'll see about that,” Porrim said. “Stand, Kanaya!”

Kanaya did, and Porrim stepped towards her, swinging her ruler between thumb and forefinger. She held it against Kanaya's leg and measured from skirt-hem to knee. She pursed her lips before grudgingly saying “Nine and a half. Acceptable, I suppose.” She thought for a moment, mentally listing other transgressions Kanaya might have been guilty of. “Lalonde!” she snapped, making Rose jump. “I have been told that you've been seen in gym wearing entirely inappropriate undergarments. Is this true?”

“No, Miss!”

“Hmm. It is my unfortunate duty to check you both. You first, Kanaya, since you're already on your feet. Lift your skirt.”

Kanaya stammered. “M-Ms. Maryam! I...”

Porrim swished the ruler, glowering. “Do as you are told.”

Blushing a deep green, Kanaya gripped the front of her skirt and slowly raised it. Her panties were plain, white and almost entirely free of decoration, save for the little bow on the waistband. Porrim pronounced herself satisfied, but before Kanaya could let go of her skirt, she pressed the edge of the ruler against Kanaya's crotch. She drew it up, tracing out a crease in the cotton of Kanaya's panties. Kanaya's knees trembled and her breath caught for a moment. Porrim curled her lip.

“Very good,” she said, taking the ruler away. Kanaya lowered her skirt, and Porrim flicked her gaze up to her chest. Her blouse was a size too small for her; her bra was clearly visible between the straining buttons. On top of that, the thin ribbon tie that was supposed to keep the neckline closed hung uselessly from her collar, putting an impressive amount of cleavage on display.

“Kanaya,” said Porrim, “would you care to tell me why your blouse does not properly conceal your bust? It is most distracting for your fellow students.”

Kanaya surprised the other two. In mournful tones, she told them a tale of deepest woe. “Please, Ms. Maryam, my family are very poor. I must alter my own clothes. My mother sells matchsticks to pay for needles and thread, but this month we didn't have enough to buy material to let my blouse out.”

Rose's mouth hung open at the sheer audacity of Kanaya's fib. Quite apart from its inaccuracies regarding the troll life-cycle and social structure, it was just - just implausible!

Worse still, Porrim seemed to have bought it. Her voice went syrupy sweet and she said “My dear! How dreadful! You should have said something.” A note of the old steel returned. “Be that as it may, it's no excuse for leaving your necktie unfastened.”

“No, Ms Maryam,” Kanaya simpered, playing the part of virtuous but impoverished scholar to the hilt. “Very sorry, Ms. Maryam.”

“Here, let me help you,” Porrim said, bending to tie the ribbon. Quite by accident, her hands brushed Kanaya's breasts. Kanaya gasped, and blushed deeper.

Rose realised she was losing the sympathy war. While Porrim busied herself with Kanaya's tie, she clung to Kanaya's arm as though seeking her protection, and adopted a quivering bottom lip and big, misty eyes. 'Please, Ms. Maryam,' she wanted her face to say. 'It's not my fault. A bigger girl made me do it.'

She got short shrift. Porrim straightened up and frowned at Rose. “Wipe that look off your face,” she snapped. “And stop manhandling Kanaya. I believe I see exactly what's going on here.” She pointed the ruler at Rose. “You, Lalonde, have clearly lured poor, sweet Kanaya into a life of rule-breaking and debauchery! I lay the blame solely at your feet, and I believe an examination of your dress will prove you to be the kind of deviant who would flout and induce others into flouting the precepts of this august institution!”

Laying it on a little thick there, Porrim, Rose thought. “That's not true!” she said.

“Stand!”

Rose climbed to her feet, staring defiantly at Porrim. She let herself be measured, and swallowed when Porrim smiled the smile of a lioness encountering an injured wildebeest.

“Fifteen. Centimetres. Above your knee,” Porrim stated. “What do you have to say for yourself.”

“Please, Ms. Maryam,” Rose sing-songed, “my family are dreadfully-”

“Enough!”

“But Miss, Kanaya had her skirt rolled up too! She just let it down before she came in!”

“That's a lie,” Kanaya said primly. “I keep my skirt at the length it should be, to avoid the Temptations of Wantonness and Sin.” She smirked at Rose.

Oh, et tu, Kanaya. Rose scowled. “But I didn't know! I-”

Porrim smacked the ruler into her hand. “Enough, I said! We will add lying to your list of misdeeds, Lalonde, but first, I suspect the rumours about your underwear are true. Lift your skirt.”

“No!”

“The innocent have nothing to hide. Lift your skirt or it will go very badly for you.”

With quivering hands and downcast eyes, Rose pulled up her skirt. Her panties were a black thong, printed with a purple octopus-thing. “Obscene,” Porrim said. She circled Rose and, without asking, lifted the back of her skirt. Rose squealed. “Lecherous,” she hissed. Rose's buttocks were nearly bare, with just a thin line of fabric running between them. She let go of the skirt, and so did Rose. “It is clear that you need punishing. Kanaya, will you assist?”

“Yes Ms. Maryam,” the new teacher's pet said.

Porrim grabbed the protesting Rose's wrist and dragged her over to one of the student desks. Rose tried to pull away, but human versus troll strength was a losing proposition. Kanaya obediently followed. Porrim pushed Rose against the edge of the desk and, keeping her legs tightly pressed against Rose's to stop her from wriggling away, bent her over it.

“Kanaya, please hold her down.”

“Oh yes, Ms. Maryam.” Kanaya's voice had gone all breathy. She put one hand on Rose's back, between her shoulder blades, and used the other to stroke her head. She moved her fingertips slowly over Rose's face, brushing her chin, then her lips.

Porrim flipped up Rose's skirt and tugged her panties down to her ankles. She saw the sheen of arousal glistening in that secret place between the tops of Rose's thighs. Rose felt exposed and very vulnerable, and the heat of her humiliation rushed into her cheeks.

Porrim swung the ruler experimentally. “I think five strokes should be enough,” she said. “One for each centimetre by which your skirt is too short.”

“Ms. Maryam, please don't!” Rose begged, struggling futilely against Kanaya's hand. “I'll be good from now on.”

“The burnt hand teaches best,” Porrim said, then, sadistically, “or in this case, the stinging bottom. Brace yourself.” She brought the ruler down in a vicious arc, and it impacted with a sharp CRACK! across Rose's arse.

“Yeeeeek!” Rose screeched. Pain shot through her, then faded into a tingling throb that she longed to rub, but when she went to reach back and do so Kanaya grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the small of her back. 

Porrim watched a thick red stripe blossom on Rose's butt. It had been a solid, square whack she'd given her, and the welt neatly crossed both of Rose's cheeks. Porrim put her hand on it and squeezed, making Rose wince and shudder. She took her hand away and lined the ruler up just above the mark, drew it back, then slashed it against Rose's skin twice as hard as before. Rose howled, and tears sprang to her eyes.

The third whack was slightly skewed, and crossed over the first two welts, reigniting their pain and drawing a choking sob out of their victim. The fourth was a respite. Porrim struck with inaccurate enthusiasm, and the ruler slapped clumsily against Rose's thigh, prompting a mere whimper.

The final blow more than made up for it. Porrim swung with all her might, and a line of white fire seared through Rose's tenderised flesh. Her scream filled the room, but tapered off into a pained, confused moan. She was glad that her torment had ended, but equally glad that she'd endured it. The pain was fading, already replaced by a tingling warmth across her bottom. It was spreading through her body: endorphins flooding her bloodstream, anaesthetising her like a runner's high.

Rose was vaguely aware that Kanaya had let go of her arms and that Porrim had replaced her at her head. She looked up at her teacher through blurry eyes. They still had tears in them, squeezed from her ducts more by the sheer force of her scream than anything. She blinked them clear.

“I hope this teaches you the error of your ways, young lady,” said Porrim.

Rose sniffled. “Yes, Ms. Maryam.”

“Good.” Porrim nodded to Kanaya. “You may soothe her, if you wish.”

Kanaya smiled and trotted round to Rose's rear. She crouched down, lifted Rose's foot and worked her thong off over her shoe, leaving them wrapped around one ankle. She gently prised Rose's legs apart, then kneeled up so her eyes were level with Rose's hindquarters.

There was something very exciting about the livid red marks criss-crossing Rose's buttocks, Kanaya thought. Rose must have thought the same. For all her screams and protests, her thighs were soaked, and there were distinct droplets of moisture along the edges of her cleft. Kanaya just wanted to bury her face between Rose's legs and lick until she could lick no more, but she denied herself that treat and turned her attention to Rose's arse.

Kanaya delicately kissed the least of Rose's wounds. Rose gasped, stiffening, but then murmured as she dragged her tongue along the length of the welt. Rose sighed. Her tongue genuinely did seem to take the pain away, even for the cruellest of Porrim's blows. Kanaya treated all Rose's marks so, then moved down. Rose was even wetter, if that was possible. She moved in.

Rose moaned when Kanaya's fingers pulled her folds apart and exposed her inner flesh to the comparatively cool air. This was what she'd been waiting for. This made up for the spanking and the silly dialogue with Porrim. She thrust out her hips, giving every inch of herself to Kanaya, trusting her to do good things with them. She felt Kanaya blowing on her most sensitive parts, and imagined that she could almost come from that alone. Kanaya's tongue touched her and she let out a sharp 'ahh!'

Kanaya teasingly circled her tongue around Rose's hole, then went up, licking out a sinuous, swishing path that encompassed Rose's inner and outer lips. She was nearly at the point of touching Rose's clit. Rose went perfectly still, not breathing, not knowing whether she could stand the pleasure she knew Kanaya could inflict on her defenceless bud. Kanaya merely gave it the lightest of dabs. A tingle ran through Rose: a promise of what could come next. But Kanaya just moved back down and stuck her tongue deeper into Rose's opening.

Rose was fully prepared to close her eyes and surrender herself totally to the beautiful things Kanaya was doing to her. A tap on her head put a stop to that. Porrim was still standing over her, waiting for her attention.

“Thank your teacher for correcting you, Lalonde.”

“Thaah-thank...” she gasped, but Porrim interrupted her with a shake of her head and gestured downwards.

Porrim was wearing a skirt longer than either of her students'. It was dark, severe and ostensibly conservative, but the long slits up either side betrayed that lie. Porrim's tattoos were visible through those slits. Coupled with her piercings, she really did make a very unlikely teacher. And then she popped a catch, dropped her skirt and her status as an educator became even more dubious.

The swirling arabesques that decorated a good portion of Porrim's skin probably weren't intended to point towards her nook, but Rose found her eye drawn there all the same. Though, she admitted, that probably would have happened even without the tattoos. Like the rest of her, Porrim's privates were a fascinating example of the piercist's art. A neat row of six studs lined both of her lips, while a thin golden ring set with a tiny jade stone dangled from her clitoral hood. Rose had a powerful urge to run her fingers down those metal bumps, and to use the ring to peel back Porrim's hood and leave her clit exposed to play with as she wished.

There was no reason not to. Porrim stepped forward and all but shoved her mound in Rose's face. Rose reached out and did both those things. Porrim squealed at the suddenness with which her pearl was exposed, but Rose quickly had it safely enclosed between her lips. She tongued and sucked it, while reaching out with one hand to knead Porrim's arse. She slid the thumb of the other between Porrim's folds and gripped one of her studs. She tugged on it, opening Porrim up, and green juices dribbled out and stained her fingers. She left Porrim's clit for a moment to lap up the trickle.

The scent and taste of troll arousal had a profound effect on Rose. Heat flowed from her core to her skin like a whole-body blush, and she wondered if she was visibly living up to her name. If she was in such an embarrassing state, neither Porrim nor Kanaya commented, though from the way Kanaya's tongue was moving over her pussy, its owner wasn't in any state to notice anything that wasn't pink and moist to begin with.

Kanaya's subtle tonguings had grown into rather clumsy adolescent licks, then into great big gallumphing slurps. Judging by Rose's groans, they were no less effective, but they were far from the elegant, tantalising cunnilingus Kanaya liked to think of as her trademark. Her mind was split, as were her labia. In the absence of a giving partner, Kanaya had shoved her hand under her skirt, into her panties and pushed her fingers deep into her greedy tunnel, where they worked out the frustration that had filled her ever since Porrim had touched the ruler to her slit.

Porrim thoughtfully traced her ruler down Rose's back. The girl was getting sloppy and inattentive. Sloppiness was alright, depending on what you were being sloppy about, but she couldn't abide inattentiveness. Fortunately for Rose, the measuring stick's touch brought back memories of its painful lesson, and she returned to Porrim's pussy with a will. It was an effort to keep her thoughts on the task in hand (or mouth), but she did, shutting out the pleasure emanating from her loins and forcing her thighs against the desk to stop her hips' involuntary bucking.

All the willpower in the world couldn't stop Kanaya from making someone come, though. Rose knew she needed to bring on Porrim's climax before that happened, or her rhythm would undoubtedly be broken. Porrim would be cross, and Porrim still had the ruler. Rose very much wanted to avoid another spanking.

She waged all-out love on Porrim, exploiting every quirk of troll anatomy she could think of. There were, she knew, two sensitive nerve clusters either side of the entrance to the troll vagina, and Porrim's bottommost studs were in just the right place. Rose pushed down on them, grinding the metal into those twin sweet spots. The underside of the clitoris was more sensitive than the top. Rose pushed Porrim's up with her tongue and mercilessly slathered it in saliva. An inch above that was the site of a long-since vanished vestigial organ, nerve bed still intact. Rub it to drive your troll wild. Rose did, and Porrim's moans sounded wild enough.

And so on, until Rose's repertoire of xenoerotic tricks was exhausted. She was sweating, trembling and completely unable to concentrate. She reverted to the most basic of oral basics and forced her tongue deep into Porrim's cunt, writhing it, twisting it, thrashing it back and forth, slurping and sucking until Porrim was howling like the unearthly being she was. Rose could feel Porrim's muscles fluttering against her mouth, and she pulled back. Troll orgasms were a messy business, and she had no intention of being in the way. She thumbed Porrim's clit and rubbed hard, one last try before she could try no more.

That was all Porrim needed. She screamed, and was catapulted into a world of pure pleasure: just her and her orgasm, no one else. The real world was out there somewhere, but it was far off and unimportant. All that mattered was her; all that mattered was the tingle of skin, the pulse of blood and muscle and that bright, transcendent knot that wriggled and twisted deep inside her stomach. Something was jetting out of her, something hot and wet, something wonderful, something that was the stuff of life when used correctly.

Genefluid, prompted her buried rationality.

Oh yes, genefluid. It was dribbling down her leg. Shouldn't a bucket have been involved?

No matter. Porrim sank back into her blissful solipsism until it was done. The pleasure faded, leaving just memories, a glow and quivering sinews. She looked down and saw that she was slumped over, her hands resting on Rose's shoulders. Further down her thighs were streaked with her fluids, and there was a spreading pool of them beneath her feet. Her skirt was utterly ruined.

Rose was lying in the wreckage of her own orgasm. Nice little aftershocks were running up and down her body, giving her something to enjoy while she licked salty green goo off her hand. She'd pulled it away just a fraction of a second too late. It didn't taste that bad, she supposed.

She heard Porrim murmur above her, then felt her hand on her head. She looked up and gave her a jade-smeared grin.

“Well done, Lalonde,” Porrim said, smiling back. “You have redeemed yourself.”

“Mmm, so has Kanaya, that little sneak. She's – uh, where is she?”

The little sneak was sprawled out a little way from Rose's legs, one hand in her panties and the other beneath her blouse. She was desperately masturbating, her brow was furrowed and she was groaning in sheer frustration. Her fingers clearly weren't doing it for her. It was a piteous sight, and Rose couldn't help but be moved. She squatted down next to her beloved and gently pulled her hands away.

“Let me finish!” Kanaya whined, but Rose put a finger to her lips and pulled her to her feet. She pushed her against the desk and stood hip to hip with her, tracing her palm along the contours of her body. She squeezed Kanaya's breasts, and Kanaya leaned back over the desk, her eyes shut and her mouth open in a silent sigh. Rose moved her hands inwards to the centre of Kanaya's bosom. She hooked her fingers into Kanaya's blouse and wrenched it open. Buttons went flying in a salvo of pops, and Kanaya jumped. Before she could do anything, Rose's hands were in her bra, pulling it down and spilling out her tits. She fought the urge to fling an arm across herself.

The sight of Kanaya's beautiful bare breasts was everything Rose wanted. She smoothly ran her hand down Kanaya's stomach, straight into her panties, where she found a sopping pussy begging for her touch. She delved deep into Kanaya, playing with her as diligently as she'd played with herself. Kanaya arched her back even further and keened. Conveniently, that brought her boobs closer to Rose's face, so Rose bent her neck and sucked on a dark green nipple.

She stayed there until Kanaya's breathing grew ragged and her thighs squeezed tight around Rose's hand. There was a heartbeat's hush, then Kanaya exploded, exulting in her pleasure and the way her darling Rose had succeeded where she'd failed. Rose felt something hot and sticky coat her fingers, and she pulled them away to find them covered in genefluid once more. A green stain spread out over Kanaya's panties.

Kanaya's moment passed and left her breathless. Rose wiped her hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Friends again, little miss traitor?” Rose asked.

“I would hardly be a good friend if I'd let you continue down your path of wickedness and iniquity, would I?”

They giggled. Behind them, Porrim cleared her throat and said “That was a very interesting scenario. Where did you get the idea from, Rose?”

“A video I watched once,” Rose said, hurriedly and with a blush. To deflect further questions she frowned, rubbed her bottom and continued, “You didn't have to hit me that hard.”

“I thought it would add verisimilitude.”

“Hmm. My ass would thank you for a bit less, next time. How did you even know how a teacher was supposed to act?”

“It came naturally.” She looked around. Fun though it had been, the possibilities of this game seemed to be exhausted. “Anyway, are we done here?”

“I am,” Kanaya said, a satisfied, faraway look on her face.

“I suppose I am too,” Rose said. “Where to next?”

“To the jewelled interroharem of the Condesce's thirty-seventh summer land palace,” Porrim declared.

Rose smiled evilly. “Oh good. That sounds like somewhere I could inflict a little verisimilitude on you.”

She helped Kanaya to her feet, and the three of them walked off into dimensions unknown. Behind them, Rose's dreambubble of a classroom faded away into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> What what. Major props to Freinne (http://freinne.tumblr.com/), whose pics were the direct inspiration for this. Keep an eye on my scribblings at geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
